Boo Who Braces
by Kingofreaks
Summary: What kind of hi-jinks will occur when Luan and Sam are left alone and how many Loud siblings will it take to get them out of trouble. Luaggie and Saluna


Hope everyone enjoys this piece of fluff also remember the rules of cartoon science apply to this story.

Looking into her sister's girlfriend eyes Luan couldn't hold herself back any longer, "Well isn't this an awkward em-brace!"

Sam groaned though she was well experienced with Luan's punning this was just so embarrassing she'd never had someone look at her this way.

The day hadn't started off very well she'd just arrived at Luna's house and had been looking in the mirror morosely.

That morning Sam had an appointment to get braces put in and she hated them already; the way they looked. the way they felt everything about them.

Luna crept up behind Sam slipping her arms around her girlfriend's waist then putting on her English accent, "What's the matter love, I think you look smashing."

Usually, Luna's goofy accent was enough to cheer Sam up but it just wasn't enough today, seeing that she knew she needed something bigger to help distract her pop-punk princess.

As if a light bulb had appeared over her head Luna snapped her fingers, "My roadie Chunk just loaned me his original copy of the beadles pale album on vinyl it's wicked; I think I left it in the garage."

Just as Luna rushed towards the door Luan and her girlfriend Maggie entered causing them to crash into each other.

"Talk about a head-on collision," Luan laughed, Luna groaned at her sisters pun and helped Maggie up, "Sorry dude are you okay?"

Straightening herself out Maggie sighed, "It's all relative."

Taking this as an affirmative Luna looked to Luan, "Hey I need to grab something from the garage can you entertain Sam for a bit."

Too late she realized what she'd said, Luan's eyes lit up and Luna facepalmed, she smiled apologetically at Sam "I'm sorry about this I'll be quick."

Luna was gone and Luan was rummaging through her props bin; Maggie looked sullenly at Sam for a moment and then to Luan excusing herself, "I need to use your restroom, until later mon cheri,"

Tossing a rubber chicken over her shoulder Luan nodded only half listening, "it's down the hall, love you too."

Rolling her eyes Maggie left Sam alone with the mad jester.

Watching Maggie leave, Sam nearly jumped out of her skin when she turned back to find Mr. Coconuts in her face.

"Hey doll face," the dummy said waggling his eyebrows, "don't be embarrassed all the gals jump when they see me coming."

Sam chuckled she was one of the few people who actually found Luan's ventriloquist act funny.

"Whoa there Mr. Coconuts give the girl some space she's spoken for," Luan said taking a step back while speaking to the dummy.

Rotating the puppets head first looking at herself then back to Sam and back again, "Good for her; hey what do you call a musician whose girlfriend broke up with them?"

Shaking her head Luan asked, "I don't know, what?"

"Homeless!" Mr. Coconuts answered Luan laughed at her own joke and Sam giggled as well.

If they hadn't been distracted they might have noticed the door open slowly, they did hear when the mysterious object was tossed into the room and rolled between them.

Both girls looked down at the cylindrical object and both bent reaching for it in unison.

That's when it went off releasing a burst of blinding light and then a loud bang they butted heads, faces to be more specific.

They both struggled, dazed for a moment as they tried to realize what had happened.

As Sam regained her senses she realized she was looking directly into Luan's eyes, in fact, their lips were touching she tired to pull back but Luan moved with her.

During the flash their faces had collided and their braces had become entangled, the harder they tried to pull away the worse it got like a chinese finger trap.

Holding still Sam said "Stop! This isn't getting us anywhere," The words came out slightly garbled but Luan stood still.

"Brace yourself but I believe we're stuck," Luan said laughing at her own joke.

Sam was having more trouble seeing the humour in the situation, "What was that explosion anyway," she asked trying to distract herself.

"I don't know but when I'm blinded by science there's always the usual suspect," Luan paused, then stopping to cover Sam's ears she yelled, "Lisa! Get in here!"

Unfortunately for Sam's dignity, Lisa was not the first Loud to respond to Luan's call, in walked the only male Loud sibling.

"Hey, I heard a commotion what's . . ." It had taken Lincoln's brain a moment to register what he was seeing, "Luan! What are you doing? Luna hates it when people borrow her things without asking let alone this!"

His exclamation only drew more attention, Lynn walked in next "Hey Lincoln what's, whoa Luan major infraction, making out with your sisters' girlfriend isn't cool."

Oblivious as always Leni entered in her own little world, "Hey Linky have you seen my sunglasses?"

"That's a real head-scratcher Leni," Luan managed, indicating her own head.

It took moment but following Luan's miming motions Leni reached up and found her glasses her own head, "Oooh thanks, Luan, hey! Why didn't anyone tell me it was dress like someone you know day! You really got Sam's look down Maggie."

Her face becoming more flushed with each arriving sibling Sam felt like she was going to faint as Lana and Lucy then finally Lisa arrived.

"Hello siblings what is this odd ritual I'm witnessing, I'm unfamiliar with it," Lisa smiled looking at Luan and Sam.

"This is your fault we tripped and our braces got caught when you threw that thing in." Luan gestured down at the cylinder which Lisa picked up.

Examining it closely Lisa shook her head, "though this device is interesting it's not one of mine."

Getting tired of standing Sam exhaled, "Does it matter whose it is, could you just separate us before Luna or Maggie get back?"

While Lincoln and the others went into strategy mode Luan tried to comfort Sam.

In an awkward sidestep, they moved over to the bed and sat, "If you're worried about Luna your fears are base-less," Luan said and laughed then apologized, "Sorry bad pun what I mean is I'm sure she'll understand accidents happen."

Sam shrugged, "It's not that I'm just thinking that after the cookout prank they'll never let us live this down."

Remembering the cookout prank Luan began to understand why Sam was worried.

During the summer the more mature siblings Lincoln, Lynn, Luan, Luna, Leni, and Lori had a small bonfire in the backyard, Maggie, and Sam, as well as Ronnie Anne and Bobby, had all been invited.

At Luan's suggestion the group decided to tell ghost stories, Maggie and Luna had been bragging about being unspookable.

Sam and Luan always got freaked out movie night whenever Lucy or anyone choose horror movies and their girlfriends would always joke about it.

They had planned it in advance, a classic jump scare; Luan elected to tell the story because everyone would take notice if she disappeared.

After the story had begun Sam excused herself then with some makeup effects from Lucy she'd lain in wait.

They arranged for Maggie and Luna to be sitting in just the right spot for the full effect.

When Luan gave the cue Sam jumped out and it went perfectly they even got a reaction video of Luna and Maggie jumping and everything.

It should have ended there but what Luan had forgotten was that her camera had Wi-Fi and was set to automatic upload.

The video had of course gone viral within there school and it taken months of apologies for Luan and Sam to get back in their good graces.

Now in a compromised situation, Luan could see the potential pitfalls Sam was imagining.

"Don't worry we can take care of this and that's the tooth." Luan called her siblings out of their huddle, "Ladies and Linc we need Luna and Maggie distracted asap, Maggie's in the bathroom and Luna's in the garage."

Nodding, Lincoln started divvying out assignments, "Leni go distract Luna; Lynn make sure Leni doesn't get distracted." Lynn saluted and the two girls left.

Lincoln turned, "Lucy and Lisa go stall, Maggie," the two nodded and left Lisa muttering about a waste of her genius brain as she continued to examine the device.

With only Lana left in the room, Lincoln instructed her to get whatever tools she needed to separate the two.

Lana ran off excited and returned quickly with a toolbox nearly as big as her, "I'm going to need to get a look at the problem," Lana said enthusiastically.

Standing on her toolbox she got up close and personal with the problem.

Taking off her cap she scratched her head, "What's the problem," Lincoln asked.

Jumping down from the toolbox Lana shook her head, "the problem is I can't find a problem, I don't see a reason why they should be stuck."

"Perhaps an expert should take look," Lana and Lincoln looked around to see Lisa had returned.

"Be my guest," Lana said rolling her eyes and helped her younger sister onto the tool chest.

Lisa took a glance before nodding, "Just as I theorized your braces have been magnetically fused."

"How did that happen," Sam asked confused.

"It must be our magnetic personalities!" Luan said laughing everyone else just groaned.

"The answer is in this device at first glance it appears to be an average improvised flash grenade street name flashbang for obvious reasons; however upon closer inspection, I discovered it contains a small but powerful electromagnet."

"I remember learning about those in grade nine science it was electrifying," Luan said laughing.

"Yes," Lisa said drolly, "Well suffice to say when it went off and you two bumped face it caused your mouth gear to become fused."

A thought struck Luan, "Wait Lisa aren't you supposed to be distracting Maggie?"

Holding up the device Lisa smiled, "That's taken care of I activated the device sans flash bang and fused the bathroom door lock shut, it's the first time it's worked in years."

For the first time since they become entangled Luan's spirited resolve cracked, "No, no, no, you have to get her out of there!"

Luan's sudden apprehension jarred Sam she put her hands on the other girl's shoulders, "What's wrong Luan she won't be in there long."

A cold sweat ran down Luan's back, "You don't understand she's extremely claustrophobic!"

"Your girlfriend's afraid of Santa Claus," Lana asked confused?

"Not claus, claustr," a new voice chimed in everyone jumped at Lucy's sudden arrival she continued in an almost amiable way, "from the Latin claustrum for bolt or lock, she fears being trapped in enclosed spaces they begin to shrink and crush her."

"Exactly," Luan said gesturing at Lucy, "Go get her out; demagnet the door or whatever!"

Looking the device thoughtfully Lisa said, "I could reverse the polarity of the device freeing her as well as you two but it will take time."

Jumping up and down Lana got everyone's attention I can take the door off its hinges but I need help reaching the top ones."

Lincoln volunteered and they began dragging her toolbox into the hall.

With a sigh, Lucy said, "I can go through the vents to keep her company."

Calming down Luan gave Lucy the affirmative to go ahead but she was already gone.

Unused to seeing this side of Luan, Sam's natural instinct was to comfort the other girl but was unsure how.

She knew that under the jester girls mask of comedy she truly cared for Maggie.

After the initial comedy of the cookout incident when Sam and Luan were trying to make up for the video being leaked she'd witnessed hire devastated Luan had been at the idea of hurting Maggie.

"Hey," Sam said quietly, "Why was six afraid of seven?"

Luan sniffled answering the baby joke, "because seven ate nine."

A small laugh Sam tried again, "So you've heard that one okay what do you call cheese that's not yours?"

This got a better response Luan chuckled answering, "Nacho cheese!"

Smiling seeing her distraction was working Sam said, "knock, knock."

Rolling her eyes as Luan found knock-knock jokes to be the lowest form of humour she bit and answered, "who's there?"

"Boo!" Sam answered back.

"Boo who?" Luan answered already beginning to giggle seeing the punch line coming.

"Don't cry it's just a joke," Sam finished and both girls broke out laughing.

Feeling a tap on the knee Sam looked down to see Lisa holding tiger device, "Sorry to end the absurdity but I have completed the modification to the magnet."

"I thought you said it would take some time?" Sam asked perplexed.

"Yes and it did for a lesser mind it may even have taken longer, now hold still," Lisa said lifting the electromagnet.

It was wholly underwhelming no flash, no bang just one moment they were stuck together the next they were free.

Reaching up and feeling her face instinctively Sam reached down and grabbed the little genius a hug jumping uplifting her excited to be free.

"If you could put me down that would be much appreciated," Lisa said as she was hurled about.

"Oh sorry," Sam said sheepishly, "Thank you so much!"

Starting to say it was nothing Lisa was cut off by the sound of a loud thud of the bathroom door coming down.

It was followed by a rush of footfalls as Lana came running in to announce not only was Maggie free but Luan was headed up the stairs.

As happens in such situations all the girls tried desperately to remember how to act naturally.

They were interrupted by the sound of fighting from the hallway the girls poured out to find the source was Maggie and Luna.

Apparently unaware of the sudden audience Luna in her English accent said, "Whats a matter love all I asked for was a little snog, nut like we haven't done it afore."

Replying also apparently unaware Maggie answered grimly, " I'm not in the mood I was freed after being trapped in that closet you call a bathroom "

They both turned as if suddenly aware and looked in horror at their girlfriends.

Sam was shocked she couldn't believe what she was hearing Luan looked as if she wanted to cry but was also throwing daggers with her eyes at her older sister.

Then Luna's face cracked and a devious grin crossed Maggie's face as they both laughed.

"Oh my god dudes you should have seen your faces!" Luna said holding her sides she was laughing so hard.

More reserved Maggie looked at Luan and said, "And you say I don't have a sense of humour."

A smile breaking out on Luan's face she grabbed Maggie unceremoniously in a hug, "If I've ever said that I was utterly wrong."

Also choosing to roll with Sam tried a cockney flower girl accent she'd been practicing crossing her arms and glaring at Luna, "Why I oughta wring your neck I should, thinking you can pull a thing like that on me."

Like a well place shot the accent met its mark Luna's jaw dropped then not missing a beat, "I didn't mean anything by it I didn't you know you're the only bird for me."

Then both dropping the act the couple hugged as well Luan and Sam both at bliss knowing they'd just dodged a potentially embarrassing situation and had amazing if occasionally infuriating girlfriends.

Unbeknownst to them Luna turned looking over Sam's shoulder at Maggie who was doing the same and for a fraction of a second, the pair shared a conspiratorial smile.

Later after Sam had departed casa Loud and Maggie was leaving Luna met her on the porch.

Taking out her phone then looked around to make sure no stray witnesses were about Luna showed Maggie a muted video.

Smiling darkly their plan had gone off with only a minor glitch.

Luna had learned to make flash bangs from her roadie, music mentor, and special effects tech Chunk; and Maggie had recently been studying electromagnets in her advanced placement physics class.

They'd put the two together when Luna had learned Sam would be getting braces.

The plan had required precise planning, Maggie knew that Luan liked getting up close and personal when working with Mr. Coconuts and that she would perform at the drop of a hat which had only required a slip of the tongue from Luna and no supervision.

They had counted on Lisa being able to free the two but not on her also trapping Maggie in the bathroom.

They'd come up with the faux adultery shtick on the fly as a distraction so neither would question there otherwise extended absence.

Watching the video of the two girls stuck together Luna asked in a hushed tone, "So brah what should we do with it?"

Pondering the question for a moment Maggie answered, "They've endured enough today already we should save it for a particularly hot sunny day."

Nodding Luna said, "Great minds think alike, brah catch you later."

Closing the video she waved bye to Maggie and thought to herself she loved when a set went perfectly

~fin~

Thanks for reading comments appreciated.


End file.
